yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kopa's bathtime from Nala/The Morning Report/Tarzan and Kopa meet the first time
Here is how Tarzan first met Kopa in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Kopa came out of the den ready to explore the Pride Lands. Kopa: Wow! Just then, Nala appeared in front of him preventing him from leaving. Nala: Whoa there, not so fast, Kopa. Where do you think you're going? Kopa: Mom, I was just gonna go exploring. Nala: (grabs him with her paw as she chuckles) Not just yet you're not, you need to have your bath first. Kopa: Oh, Mom, do I have to? Nala: Relax. If it bothers you that much, I'll try to make it quick for you. Kopa: Okay, just try not to mess up my mane. Nala: (chuckles) I'll try, Kopa. Now, hold still. As Nala gives Kopa a bath, Sarabi and Sarafina came to see him. Sarafina: Good morning, Kopa. Kopa: Morning, Grandma Sarafina, Grandma Sarabi. Sarabi: And how are you today? Kopa: I'm just about to explore the Pride Lands. (to his mother) Can I go now, Mom? Nala: In a minute, Kopa, I have to get behind your ears. Finally, Nala was now finished giving him a bath. Nala: Alright, Kopa, you can go now. Kopa: Thanks, Mom. (as he took off) Nala: Make sure you let your father know where you're going! Kopa: (calling out) I will, Mom! Sarafina: That Kopa always have your knowledge, Nala. Nala: He sure does, Mom. Sarabi: And no doubt he get's his wildside from Simba. Nala: I couldn't agree more, Sarabi. At the outskirts of the Pride Lands, Zazu flew up to Simba who's patroling the grassland. Zazu: (landing on a nearby rock) Good morning, Sire! Simba: Good morning, Zazu. Zazu: Checking in... with the morning report. Simba: If you must. Zazu: Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said, "No thanks!" We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch This is the morning report Gives you the long and the short Every grunt, roar and snort Not a tale I distort On the morning report Kopa: Hi, Dad. Simba: Hey, Kopa. Ready for your pouncing lesson, Son? Kopa: You bet Simba: Alright then, let's get started. Zazu: Oh, the buffalo have got a beef about this season's grass Warthogs have been thwarted in attempts to save their gas Flamingos in the pink are chasing secretary birds Saffron is the season's color seen in all the herds Moving down the rank and file to near the bottom of the rung Far too many beetles are quite frankly in the dung! Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrkkkkkkkk!!! As Kopa pounced on Zazu, Simba laughed, knowing that he took after his own father. Kopa: This is the morning report Gives you the long and the short Every grunt, roar, and snort Not a tale I distort (muffled) On the morning report! With the song ending, Kopa threw Zazu into the ground as Simba laughed. Simba: That's almost as good as I did when I was your age. Kopa: Thanks, Dad. Simba: So, Kopa, off exploring again? Kopa: Yep, same as always. Simba: Did your mother know where you're going? Kopa: Yeah, she knows, and so does Grandma Sarafina and Grandma Sarabi. Simba: Okay then, have fun. Kopa: Thanks. (takes off) Simba: (calling out) And be back home by sunset! Kopa: (calling back) No worries, Dad! Zazu: Humph, I noticed where he gets it from. Simba: Lighten up, Zazu, he's got his ways. Zazu: That'll do then, Sire. But along the way, Kopa bumped right into Tarzan as they rolled down a hill. Kopa: Sorry, I didn't see you. Did I hurt ya? Tarzan: No, I'm fine, who are you? Kopa: I'm Kopa, son of Simba, and you are? Tarzan: I'm Tarzan. So with that, they begin to get well acquainted with each other. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225